The present invention relates to a gas-insulated switchgear tank.
JP-A-2002-199522 discloses a switch gear in which a vacuum circuit-breaker and silicone oil are used. Fujijihou Vol. 75, No. a switchgear product in which a vacuum circuit-breaker and dry-are are used.